


vanilla milkshake (with bourbon)

by fillet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, terrible fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillet/pseuds/fillet
Summary: Chanyeol owns a cafe bar and Baekhyun goes on a terrible date there. Sehun might have something to do with it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	vanilla milkshake (with bourbon)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excuse for me to write smut.

“And then there’s Joo, my little niece. She’s so cute. I love her.” Yixing blabbers as he shows Baekhyun the picture of his niece.

His 5th niece, to be exact.

After an hour of basically learning about Yixing’s family tree (from his great-grandparents struggling during war until one of his nieces getting prescription glasses because they play too much with their iPad), Baekhyun can’t hold his yawn anymore. It’s interesting, hearing someone else’s life or whatever, but _an hour_ of it is just not it.

Yixing did ask Baekhyun a few questions when they first greeted each other at the cafe Sehun suggested on going, but the last time Yixing let him talk was about 15 minutes into their date. And it was about what Baekhyun wanted to order. It was since then he started to blabber about his family in China and how much he misses them or whatnot. Baekhyun thought it was heart-wrenching at first, but it obviously started to get too much at the 20-minute mark.

The vanilla milkshake Baekhyun ordered seems to think alike, too. Usually, Baekhyun tries to focus on his food and drinks less and more to the person. He doesn’t go on dates often, so once he has the chance, he wants to make the most out of it as possible. The more intently he listens, the higher the chance of getting laid, that’s just how it always works. However, this time, he can’t resist slurping on this vanilla milkshake until the last drop because well, it’s good, really good, but also because Yixing just _can’t. Stop. Talking._

“Yixing,” Baekhyun interrupts as Yixing looks up from his phone, probably trying to search for pictures of another one of his relatives Baekhyun can’t care less. He’s stopped listening since Joo. He’s about to call this date off, not even caring if he can’t get laid tonight (not when he imagines Yixing talking about his family again after sex, or worse, _during_ ), but Baekhyun is weak when he sees Yixing blinking his eyes innocently. “..I- I’m going to order another milkshake.”

The Chinese blabber-mouth notices the empty milkshake glass and his mouth forms a small ‘o’ in understanding. “Of course, go ahead.” Baekhyun gives Yixing a smile before going to the counter, and he realizes the person in charge is so much taller than before. It was a cute, small girl named Sunny an hour ago, but now Baekhyun has to look up to see a new face greeting him. “Oh.” Baekhyun clasps his hand on his mouth, a little surprised at how good the employee looks.

“Hi, what would you like to order?”

The guy with a surprisingly deep voice has huge ears and wide eyes, sharp nose and a very, _very_ symmetrical face. Baekhyun stares for a while before the handsome man leans a little closer with a practiced smile, urging him to order. Baekhyun adverts his focus down, noticing the name ‘Chanyeol’ written on the nametag sitting nicely on his firm chest. “Oh, um, a vanilla milkshake, please.”

“Alright. Anything else?” Chanyeol gives him another smile after punching some buttons on the cashier. “You can also add alcohol to any drinks we have on the menu. We are a cafe bar after all.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun’s face lights up in interest and looks back at Yixing. He’s probably going to listen to another story of his relatives, so might as well. “What do you recommend?”

“Bourbon and vanilla milkshake go really well together. Do you want to try that?” Chanyeol suggests, and Baekhyun looks at Yixing one more time before nodding eagerly.

“Yes, please.”

When Baekhyun comes back to the table, Yixing instantly resumes his story about his cousin giving birth to twins a month ago. Baekhyun nods occasionally, but has his focus solely on the man behind the counter, waiting excitedly for his bourbon vanilla milkshake. When he hears the sound of whipping cream being gushed out of its container, his feet begin to tap in anticipation.

“Your vanilla milkshake,” Chanyeol sends Baekhyun a wink, purposely avoiding the alcoholic part of the menu. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun winks back, and the man smirks before retreating.

After finishing the bourbon milkshake half-way, Baekhyun feels it’s becoming easier to listen to Yixing. Although he still doesn’t give any shit, at least he can politely go through this date without feeling like he wants to kill the other guy.

“Ah, I have to go.” Yixing says suddenly, and Baekhyun has never been happier. Those words sounded like angels singing in his ears. “Thanks for today. I’ll see you again?”

Baekhyun only answers with a smile, obviously not wanting a second date, as Yixing gets up and kisses him on the cheek. When he sees the Chinese getting into his car drives away, he lets out a huge sigh of relief.

“Bad date?” Baekhyun jumps slightly in his seat as Chanyeol begins to clean up his table, standing tall next to him.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun chuckles bitterly, “but your bourbon milkshake helps.”

“Glad you like it.” Chanyeol smiles again and Baekhyun swears it’s the alcohol that’s making him blush.

“It’s really good, the milkshake.” Baekhyun says again, just for the sake of keeping the man around. “Even without the bourbon. Are you the one in charge making them?”

“Well, it _is_ my recipe.” Chanyeol begins collecting the glasses and plates, leaving Baekhyun’s half-drunk milkshake. “But I didn’t make this one, I’m actually the owner.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun nods, sipping on his milkshake again. He’s not surprised to know that this perfect-looking man is an owner of this nice-ass cafe. “Well, I’ll make sure to come here again for another date, then. Or just for this.” he lifts his glass before finishing the whole thing and giving the empty glass to Chanyeol.

“I’ll see you again, then.”

“Yeah. See you.” Baekhyun says one last time before shyly walking away from the cafe bar.

-

Turning 30 is not a problem for Baekhyun, but it _is_ somehow his mother’s problem. She thinks it’s too old for him to roam around single at 30, although he thinks exactly the opposite. He’s just enjoying his hard-earned money as much as he can before he has to commit. There’s just no appeal to date anymore, worse now after the Yixing incident, so Baekhyun just ignores her like he does every single time.

“For the last time, mom, I’m not in the mood for a relationship right now.” Baekhyun explains, taking the last bite of this good-ass sandwich. This cafe bar doesn’t only serve good drinks, but they have an amazing food menu, too. “I have things to do now, so I have to hang up.”

 _“I just want to see my baby bringing home someone for Christmas.”_ his mom’s tone is definitely mocking and Baekhyun snorts at his phone. _“But you do whatever you want. Just stay happy, alright?”_

“Okay, mom. I will. Love you.” Baekhyun kisses his mom through the phone and hangs up with a smile. As much as his mom pressures the hell out of Baekhyun about dating, he knows she just wants the best for him. He loves his mother and he wants the same thing for her. But if bringing home someone for Christmas is the answer, he probably won’t ever achieve that.

Sighing at the thought, he goes back to his work. This cafe bar is not that far from his place, so he decided to reside here for today. He might have other intentions (like meeting the deep-voiced owner), but mainly he just wants a nice place to finish this task and meet his deadline.

“No date today?”

A familiar voice approaches and a thick hand slides a drink on the table toward Baekhyun. He notices the man isn’t wearing an apron nor the nametag on top of his tight beige sweater, and he gets a little distracted with how fitted the sweater is on those pecs for a bit before coming back to his senses. When he looks up, that huge smile greets him like a whack-a-mole. Shocking. But shockingly beautiful. “Ah, yeah. The last time didn’t go well, I don’t feel like doing it again.”

“I see.” Chanyeol nods in understanding and notices Baekhyun staring at the familiar drink in confusion. “Vanilla milkshake. On the house.”

“With bourbon?” Baekhyun asks jokingly, probably sounding ridiculous as it is too early to drink, and Chanyeol seems to get the joke judging by his laugh.

“You want it with bourbon?”

“Not at the moment.” Baekhyun smiles and takes the drink, slurping a hefty amount and groans in satisfaction. “Thanks. Didn’t know I needed this.”

“No worries,” Chanyeol pauses, “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol repeats, and it must’ve had something to do with the warmth on Baekhyun’s face and his embarrassing choke on the drink. The deep voice alone already has its own effect, but the deep voice reciting his _name_ does a little more. “Nice to meet you, Baekhyun.”

Bourbon is definitely not needed, as the addicting voice already makes his head buzz a little. “Yeah, nice to meet you, too, Chanyeol.”

“I’ll see you again?” Baekhyun kind of wishes the guy stays longer, but he’s probably a busy man being an owner of this nice place, so he just nods.

“I’ll see you again.” when Chanyeol walks away, Baekhyun’s eyes follow. One more thing he notices from the man is that his back is ripped as fuck and his shoulders are as broad as the daylight. Baekhyun gulps, almost drooling at the sight. He definitely will come here often. For the milkshake, of course.

-

Sehun is a dumbass, but Baekhyun loves him so he can never say no. This friend of his is just doing what most dumb friends do, setting you up with strangers. When the younger found out it didn’t work out with Yixing, he set up another date behind Baekhyun’s back so quickly, as if he already has a list of potential candidates.

“He’s rich.” Sehun starts, scrolling through his phone, ignoring the devastated look on Baekhyun’s face. “He’s tall, he’s totally your type. I know.”

“You said the same _exact_ thing about Yixing.”

“No,” Sehun pauses his scrolling and thinks for a bit, “well, yeah I did, but this one is _definitely_ your type.”

“Then why can’t I see his picture?” Baekhyun side-eyes the younger, but Sehun doesn’t budge.

“I don’t know. He says he wants it to be a surprise or something. But he is _very_ hot, don’t worry.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the statement, burying his face in one of Sehun’s couch pillows.

“Why do you keep setting me up with guys?”

“Because you’re a sad, old, miserable little puppy.” Sehun begins and Baekhyun doesn’t get why he’s friends with him. “And you need to get laid before you start dry-humping me.”

“Well, that I do kind of need.” Baekhyun agrees, playing with his toe. “Promise me that he’s _that_ hot.”

“I promise.” Sehun smirks behind his phone, “I’d tap him. Trust me. He is _that_ hot.”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun pauses with his eyes squinted until Sehun looks up at his direction, “you have Minseok.”

“We have an open relationship.” Sehun grins, “I can fuck whoever I want, but I’m giving this one up for you.”

“Hm, okay.” Sehun is kind of like worms you find in fruits, only eating what’s good and leaving holes for the humans to eat. But it also means that the fruits are guaranteed _good,_ and Baekhyun trusts Sehun’s weird instincts. “But note that I’m just looking for a fuck. After that, I’ll be single again.”

There’s a heavy exhale Sehun produces at the other end of the couch, like he’s frustrated. “Fine, whatever, be lonely all your life. But don’t come crawling to me when you want more.” Sehun probably doesn’t mean that, as he is the most eager person to set people up, but somehow Baekhyun senses his seriousness for the first time in their 10-year friendship.

-

“Um,” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, playing with the rim of his milkshake glass. “ _You’re_ my date?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol leans his head to the side with a smile, so cutely, Baekhyun wants to squish him, “Sehun told me he knows you and wanted to set you up, so I volunteer.”

“Sehun is a dumbass. Why are we friends with him?” Baekhyun says while rolling his eyes, glad that he orders his milkshake with bourbon this time to ease his frustration over Oh Sehun.

“Well, I get to have a date with you. I should be on my knees thanking him.” Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun notices the spark in his eyes, like he’s genuinely excited for this date. Baekhyun is kind of flattered, but tries to ignore it.

This date definitely does not feel like the one he had with Yixing, and he actually thinks about giving it a shot, but he already has a determined plan. He just wants a fuck, he doesn’t need a companion to visit his mom on Christmas, and he is okay with Sehun calling him a sad, old, miserable puppy. Although, Chanyeol _is_ definitely his type. And he’d be lying if he hadn't had eyes for the tall, deep-voice male since that day with Yixing. “But, did he tell you?”

“Told me what?” Chanyeol’s face suddenly shows concern, and Baekhyun feels a thick glue preventing him from speaking, but he does anyway.

“I just want to have sex.”

The moment he lets that out, he immediately regrets. Although, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be surprised. He gives out no expression at first, but that deep laugh of his comes out not a second after. “Yeah, yeah. He told me. I just didn’t expect you to say that so bluntly.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrow in curiosity.

“Well,” Chanyeol starts, and he smirks that deadly smirk like he did the first time, “you’re hot. And totally my type. Of course I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun starts, flattered again but purposely ignores the feelin by slurping on his milkshake. His eyes land on the man’s pecs again, this time hugged tightly by a black sweater with probably the same model. He swears this guy probably went to a store once, saw a nice sweater and bought all colors available. Which he doesn’t mind, _at all,_ since all possible muscles on his body are clearly visible thanks to the sweaters, and Baekhyun likes men with muscles. “Mine or yours?”

-

“Fuck.” Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol licks a stripe down his sensitive neck. He stays there, marking the neck with his skilled mouth while his hands are busy sliding up and down the insides of Baekhyun’s oversized silk shirt. Baekhyun has his hands tight around the taller’s neck, probably bruising it with how hard he’s holding. His hips inattentively moves forward, causing their clothed cocks to rub against each other.

They’re still away from the bedroom with Baekhyun has himself pinned against the wall just right after they entered the huge apartment Chanyeol owns. Their shoes are thrown away carelessly and shirts quickly undressed by Chanyeol’s skilled manhandling. Baekhyun doesn’t even have to do anything and before he knows it, two hands grab the back of his thighs and lift him up off the ground. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and throws his head back when the tongue moves up from his neck to his ear.

“Bedroom, please.” Baekhyun begs breathlessly and pulls on the taller’s hair to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. Chanyeol groans against his lips and kisses back just as hard, stumbling his way toward the room they’ve been longing for.

The kiss breaks once Chanyeol throws the smaller on the bed, hovering him and showing off his ripped as fuck body right in front of Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun’s hands roam from his neck down to the hem of his black, tight jeans, feeling every single muscle he can get his hands on. He gulps as Chanyeol smirks against his cheek, knowing very well that his build has Baekhyun squirming in place.

“You’re ripped.” Baekhyun manages to say in between his heavy breaths, stroking the pelvis before unclasping the unnecessary belt and throwing it away. He eagerly unbuttons the pants and slides one of his hands inside just to notice Chanyeol not wearing any underwear. Something in his pants twitches and it doesn’t take a genius to know what it is.

Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun grabs his cock and begins stroking it, aware of the leaking precum. He bites Baekhyun’s shoulder gently to minimize noise, but Baekhyun’s pretty fingers are experienced, and the way he plays with the tip causes Chanyeol to let out a deep growl into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Baekhyun asks teasingly, biting the taller’s ear. He strokes even faster and Chanyeol tries his best to hold himself up with his arms on either side of Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol gives a slight nod desperately, his hips bucking down to meet the pace, increasing the pleasure. Sweat is starting to form all over his body, glistening the muscles with a thin layer of glow.

When Baekhyun stops the movement of his hand, Chanyeol quickly comes back to his senses and grabs both Baekhyun’s wrists to pin them above his head with one hand. Their lips crash one more time, hungrier than ever, with Chanyeol’s cock hard against his own abs.

With one free hand, Chanyeol skillfully takes off Baekhyun’s ripped jeans, revealing tight briefs with a wet spot prominently growing larger. Chanyeol smirks teasingly again in between the kisses, his hand begins to work and knead on the growing erection.

“Just take it off, please.” Baekhyun says with his back arched and his head thrown back. Chanyeol knows how to make him beg for more. He isn’t rushing and he likes to tease as much as he can.

Once both of their pants are completely off, Baekhyun turns them around, surprising Chanyeol with his strength. Baekhyun is the one who smirks against Chanyeol’s neck this time, his breath hot against the skin. Chanyeol bucks his hips up to let the other know he can’t wait, but Baekhyun holds his hips down.

Baekhyun trails kisses down the abdomen, circling his tongue on Chanyeol’s nipples before going south and leaves subtle marks on the hard abs. Chanyeol grunts and grabs the back of Baekhyun’s head, gently, and lifts his hips up again when lips start nibbling on the skin near his hard cock.

“You’re a fucking tease.” Chanyeol breathes out and laughs, biting his lip in pleasure. With one last kiss, Baekhyun begins licking the hard shaft, expertly nudging the spot that has Chanyeol raising his hips for more. “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol groans with his deep voice when Baekhyun begins taking the tip and lowering down inch by inch.

Baekhyun moans around the cock and starts bobbing his head faster each time. His slender fingers wrap around the length he can’t fit in, the other hand fondling the balls. Chanyeol’s grip on his head tightens and his groans start to become more frequent, his hips uncontrollably thrusting up to meet Baekhyun’s throat.

“Shit,” their eyes meet when Baekhyun looks up and Chanyeol looks down, “I’m so fucking close.”

As if on cue, Baekhyun stops his ministration and lets go of the cock with a loud pop, licking the precum with his eyes still looking up at the hot cafe owner. Chanyeol pulls his head up and slam their lips together again, tongues colliding and cocks rubbing against each other. Once again Baekhyun finds himself under the broad-shouldered man, lips bruised and nipples being bitten. Chanyeol then extends his arm to reach out for the lube and condom in the nightstand beside the bed, throwing the condom for later use and starts dribbling lube on his fingers.

One finger in and Baekhyun moans at the feeling, shutting his eyes. Chanyeol works quicker than before, probably starting to get impatient, inserting a second finger not too long after. His breath ghosts on Baekhyun’s neck, nibbling his ears to help the smaller relax. 

Third finger in and that’s when Chanyeol hits that particular spot. Baekhyun almost comes, but he quickly holds it in. He’s not going to come without that cock inside him.

“I’m ready,” Baekhyun says eagerly, still trying to come to his senses. Chanyeol still doesn’t stop fingering him and hitting that spot despite his pleas, so Baekhyun goes to painfully grab the condom as a distraction not to come too soon and quickly rips it open with his teeth, rolling it on Chanyeol’s leaking cock. “Please hurry and fuck me, Chanyeol.”

The way Baekhyun says the name shifts something in Chanyeol’s eyes and the taller quickly obliges as he replaces his fingers with his hard cock in one swift motion. It burns and brings a bit of tears to Baekhyun’s eyes, but Chanyeol soothes him down with a soft kiss on his bruised lips. Baekhyun wraps his hands around the broad shoulders, relaxing and melting into the kiss. Chanyeol uses the opportunity to begin thrusting deeper, and when he’s fully seated, the kiss breaks and a trail of saliva connects them.

“You’re huge.” Baekhyun says and they both laugh, out breath and horny as fuck, but they both know it won’t feel good if they rush it. “Just give me a moment.”

“Alright. Take your time.” Chanyeol batters Baekhyun’s soft skin with gentle kisses, and when Baekhyun clenches around the cock, he unconsciously thrusts even deeper and Baekhyun throws his head back and arches his back. A held back moan comes out of his mouth and that’s when Chanyeol knows he’s ready.

It goes fast from there, Chanyeol pushes in and pushes out in a rhythm. Baekhyun turns into a moaning mess, his nails diving deep into the broad shoulders. It’s going to leave marks for sure, but with how good this feels, both of them can’t really care less.

“I’m coming.” Baekhyun whimpers in between moans and quickly reaches down to stroke his cock, matching the rhythm. Chanyeol dives in faster and deeper and when he hits that spot, Baekhyun loses it, streaks of white landing on their stomachs. Chanyeol’s thrusts are out of control once he sees the pleasure on Baekhyun’s face before he too, plunges in deep one last time and fills up the condom with his cum.

Tired and out of breath, Chanyeol rolls and lands beside Baekhyun. He has an arm over his eyes and Baekhyun notices tattoos scattered all over it. Baekhyun also notices his room, and how dark it feels with grey walls and ever darker grey sheets. It smells nice too, very similar to Baekhyun’s room, a hint of sandalwood mixed with a flowery scent. Baekhyun might fall asleep.

“That was good.” Chanyeol says after catching his breath and Baekhyun looks at him out of instinct. “We should do it again, don’t you think?”

“What, now?” Baekhyun has his eyes wide, since he can’t possibly have another round right now after _that_ kind of sex. His ass hurts and needs rest for a bit. He’s pretty old according to Sehun, after all.

Chanyeol laughs, and his deep voice vibrates. “No, no. I mean, make this a regular thing.”

It shouldn’t be a hard decision, Chanyeol is a good fuck and totally his type (physically, at least), so Baekhyun says the most logical thing there is. “Okay.”

-

A few days after their first sexual encounter, Baekhyun comes back to the cafe, bringing Sehun and Minseok with him. Chanyeol soon joins, too, unintentionally, and Baekhyun suddenly wonders why the owner of this cafe just happens to always be there. Not that he’s complaining.

“So you guys fucked yet?” Sehun asks bluntly and Minseok smacks him on the head. “What? It’s what they wanted.”

“Well, yeah,” Chanyeol answers it for them, one of his hands resting on Baekhyun’s thigh. It’s innocent at first, but then it starts to move up and down and stops near his private part, “thanks for setting us up.”

“Anytime.” Sehun smiles proudly behind his drink and Minseok smacks his head again. “What?”

“Nothing, you just look annoying when you smile like that.” Minseok grins and Sehun makes a mocking face. 

“Get a room.” Baekhyun groans and shakes his thigh so that Chanyeol will let go of it, but he doesn’t. They order food and when it arrives his hand is still there, massaging it occasionally.

After they eat and talk for an hour, Sehun and Minseok excuse themselves since they have some errands to do and they bid the fuck buddies goodbye. Once they’re out of the cafe, Chanyeol continues the strokes on his thigh, and this time boldly reaching a little too close, causing Baekhyun to _almost_ moan right there and then in the middle of the busy cafe.

“Wanna get out of here?” Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun bites his lips in anticipation.

“Yes, please.”

-

Right after sex, Chanyeol helps Baekhyun clean up and they stay naked under the bed covers with Baekhyun’s leg on top of Chanyeol’s. They stay quiet for a bit, still catching their breaths.

“So, what do you do?” Chanyeol asks suddenly and Baekhyun perks his head up. “I saw you work that other day and got curious.”

“I’m a graphic designer,” Baekhyun pauses, wondering if he should tell the other guy his side job, “but sometimes I sing, too. Professionally. Demos and stuff.”

“No way.” Chanyeol chuckles in disbelief, covering his mouth as he does so. “No way. Can you sing now? Or it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Sure.” Baekhyun doesn’t know what comes over him, but he knows he is confident in his singing. If anything, he kind of wants to show off his skills.

“You need some background music?” Chanyeol offers and Baekhyun wonders what he means. He hesitantly nods and Chanyeol gets off the bed and puts on random sweatpants, his limp dick visible through the loose fabric. He goes out of the room for a while and comes back with a guitar in his hand. “I play.”

“No way.” Baekhyun says, producing the same reaction as Chanyeol. “Okay. I’ll put on some pants, too.”

Half-naked Chanyeol sits next to Baekhyun who has borrowed a pair of basketball shorts and when Chanyeol begins strumming some notes, Baekhyun immediately recognizes the song. They get into harmony right away and sometimes Chanyeol chips in his voice to harmonize.

“Nice.” Chanyeol comments, strumming his guitar as a closing. “Want to sing another?”

“Sure.”

They spend the whole night just singing songs randomly, mixing in harmonies without even practicing beforehand. Their voices blend like honey in milk, sweet and satisfying. It’s like they are meant to meet and complete each other like a puzzle.

“That was good,” Chanyeol says again, “we should do it again, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun is not a stupid person. Anyone who heard how good they were singing will smack Baekhyun in the head if he says no. So, of course, Baekhyun just takes the most logical option there is. “Okay.”

-

It’s a regular thing now, not just the sex, but also the singing. And also Baekhyun’s visits to the cafe. He orders vanilla bourbon milkshake if it’s a little late out, and plain old vanilla during the day. Chanyeol is always oddly there every single time Baekhyun’s there, so Baekhyun is never drinking his milkshake alone. They mostly talk about what songs they should sing next, sometimes Chanyeol acts as a judge on Baekhyun’s work, and sometimes Baekhyun gets to taste test new menus Chanyeol has been experimenting with.

Sehun doesn’t bug him with sudden dates anymore, thankfully. Although he keeps asking about Chanyeol every chance he gets. It’s not a problem for Baekhyun to answer that as they mostly just fuck and sing together, nothing special. It’s just a weird habit now, when he gets a text from Sehun, it’s either him praising Minseok or him asking about Chanyeol. And oddly enough, Baekhyun always has something new to say about the attractive cafe owner.

Right now, the only person still bugging him is his _mom._ She just can’t stop asking Baekhyun to bring home someone, _anyone_ for Christmas. It’s in two weeks, so Baekhyun is feeling a little pressured. It’s not like he’s obligated to bring anyone, but his mom can be persistent and Baekhyun gives in easily to her. She’s his mom after all.

“Okay mom, I’ll try. But don’t lecture me if I don’t.” Baekhyun complains, scratching his head.

 _“Oh, God, really? My Baekhyunnie is finally going to bring someone home?”_ Baekhyun likes hearing her happy, but not because of this.

“Yeah, now stop embarrassing me. I’m hanging up. Love you.” out of habit, he gives kisses through his phone, forgetting that Chanyeol is there sitting next to him. He gives the taller a side-eye, “don’t judge me.”

“I’m not.” Chanyeol leans back in defense, but his grin tells otherwise. “So, who are you bringing for Christmas?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun groans, throwing his head back in frustration. “Christmas is in two weeks, I can’t find a boyfriend in two weeks. Let alone 30 years of my life.”

Chanyeol bites his lip at the statement and hesitates before saying, “I’ll go,” he says and stops Baekhyun before he can interrupt, “as a friend. She just wants you to bring someone home, right? Not necessarily has to be a boyfriend.”

Well, Chanyeol is not completely wrong. There’s no other people willing to volunteer going to somebody else’s family for Christmas of course, and Chanyeol just happens to not have anything to do for Christmas, probably. He’s just being nice. Baekhyun appreciates that. He’s stupid if he refuses.

“Okay,” Baekhyun exhales a relieved sigh, “but they’re going to ask you _a lot_ of questions.”

-

When Baekhyun says his family asks a lot of questions, he really means it. They ask _questions._ The type that knows no boundaries and crosses every possible line human has ever created.

Baekhyun feels a little bad, seeing Chanyeol getting molested with questions that basically strip him down to his most naked self, but he trusts Chanyeol, and he knows the taller can leave a good impression that will leave his family speechless. Baekhyun doesn’t have to do anything, really, because the moment Chanyeol stepped into the house, his mom was all over him, treating him better than her son she hasn’t seen in a few months. Everyone else also looks at him with these disgusting, adoring eyes, so yeah. Baekhyun isn’t worried about Chanyeol.

Chanyeol fits right in his family, like he’s meant to be there.

“Now I understand what you meant by a lot of questions…” Chanyeol heaves out a sigh, relieved that he’s now alone with Baekhyun and away from anymore embarrassing queries about his life.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun says, fixing the strands of hair covering Chanyeol’s eyes. “But you did so well. They love you.”

“You think so?” Baekhyun has seen this look a couple times before, the I’m-so-genuinely-happy look. Chanyeol looks good when he has this expression on because it kind of leaves weird feelings in Baekhyun’s stomach a lot.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nods and smiles, his hands rest on either side of Chanyeol’s cheeks after fixing his hair. Chanyeol grins wider and throws his arms around Baekhyun. They hug for a while, and that’s when Chanyeol makes another proposition that Baekhyun knows he can’t say no to.

“Should I come again next year?” Chanyeol suggests, the whole scene feels like a repetition.

“Okay.” Baekhyun doesn’t know how many more ‘okay’s Chanyeol is going to squeeze out of him, but every ‘okay’ never fails to give him a slight relief, so Baekhyun is addicted to saying it. Anything Chanyeol asks in the future, it’s always going to be an ‘okay’ from now on, guaranteed.

-

Everything shifts slowly and carefully since then. Baekhyun unconsciously starts to spend more time working (and living) in either Chanyeol’s cafe or apartment. He even has his own toothbrush and his own cup standing tall next to Chanyeol’s. He no longer borrows Chanyeol’s clothes when he stays over, since Chanyeol has emptied a huge space in his closet for Baekhyun’s outfits.

It’s no surprise anymore when Baekhyun wakes up to the smell of omelettes and bacon cooked by none other than Chanyeol, his senses are so very used to it. Waking up in Chanyeol’s bed is a regular thing now, like everything else.

“Morning.” Chanyeol greets the smaller, his hard abs prominent from the lack of clothing and Baekhyun can’t resist hugging him.

“Good morning.” Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest and closes his eyes, inhaling the familiar musky scent he never gets enough of. “This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol agrees and once again he throws in the inevitable question. “Do you want to move in?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun answers like a playlist on loop, leaning in even more to the sweet embrace.

-

“So, what the fuck are you two, really?” Sehun asks one day, his eyebrows arching in total confusion. They’re hanging out at Chanyeol’s cafe with Baekhyun and his milkshake and Sehun with his… whatever that black thing is. Chanyeol is there, as per usual, and Sehun can’t hold the question anymore after witnessing Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun’s forehead before leaving their table.

To be honest, Baekhyun never really thought about it. He and Chanyeol never talk about it. What are they, really? That’s a question Baekhyun strangely can’t answer.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun pauses, looking at nowhere. “What are we?”

“Hm, let’s see. You live together, he’s met your family and promised to visit again, and you guys are so grossly in love with each other. I think you guys are, like, a thing.” Sehun can’t believe he has to be the one explaining obvious points of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship.

“In love with each other? Pfft.” Baekhyun snorts but quickly stops, “really?”

“Dumbass.” Sehun wants to throw something at Baekhyun but he can’t find any.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and stays. It used to be him drooling over the hard pecs whenever he sees him, but now, he’s drooling over _Chanyeol_ , as a person. The guy who cooks him breakfast, loves his mother, and cuddles him every chance he gets.

Okay, yeah, for the first time ever Sehun is not the dumbass. Baekhyun _is_ in love. And when Chanyeol looks back at him, he gives him the same look, returning the feeling.

Looking back at his milkshake, Baekhyun’s life might be this boring old vanilla, but Chanyeol is there to give it a touch of bourbon.

“Ugh,” Sehun starts, massaging his frustrated head, “I’m fucking glad you guys hit it off according to my plan, but I can’t believe you guys are this fucking dumb.”

-

“This is nice.” Baekhyun’s eyes light up as he says it.

“We should make it official, then.” Chanyeol blurts out as they observe the rings, fitted so perfectly around their fingers. “What do you say?”

The only logical solution to the question is, “okay.” Baekhyun replies, followed by a peck on the taller cheek.


End file.
